


The Prison

by SlytherinSmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Culture, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Sex, Slash, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, beastality, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSmut/pseuds/SlytherinSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was lost, the world famous Harry Potter has been locked up, though his knight in shining armour is not who you would expect. This is far from your usual love story.<br/>MxM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something like this and on this site.  
> Please leave comments. :)  
> This chapter was Beta'd 7th March  
> Please, please re-read as more info has been added.

  
He sat there shaking, gently rocking himself back and forth in the darkness. He'd lost track of the time he had been down here, the time since the war had ended. He scrubbed the back of his hand over his tired eyes before pulling a face at his own stench. God he needed to shower, or at least wash. Badly. It felt like he had been down here for years, hanging onto life by a slim thread, once the war had been lost. The great Dumbledore had been wrong - he wasn't the last horcrux. No one knew what it was except for Vold-The Dark Lord himself, but then Harry had some doubt in his mind that even the great one knew.   
Harry had no idea how he was still alive, he was sure he'd been here longer than days possibly weeks with how long it had been. Starvation wasn't a strange thing to the young wizard he'd grown up with food being taken away as punishment, a plain piece of bred every four days if he was lucky. A shudder tore through his thin body as the memories from his time at the Dursley's flooded to mind, this place just reminded him of there far too much.   
The sound of nails scratching against the cold floor pulled him from his thoughts. Harry used his hands to push himself off the floor trying to stand up only for a yelp to tear from his throat as he fell back onto his knees. He opted to crawl over to the bars that held him prisoner "Siri? Remy?" He called out weakly, his voice hoarse with lack of use as he tried to look in the direction he'd thought he heard the sound.   
A low growl met Harry's call, filling his small body with hope, though it didn't sound like Padfoot so he simply guessed it was Remus instead. "Oh Remy!" He felt like crying with the moment of hope that he was going to be saved.   
A dark cackle filled the air and before the wizard could move back be found himself flying through the air landing back against the stone wall with a crack loud enough for anyone to think broken bones. A cough tore through his body, ripping up his throat bringing up a mixture of dried and flesh blood on the way. The teen didn't even have enough strength to move forward instead just letting the blood dribble down his chin.   
"Your mutts are dead Potter, you will do well to remember that. Though I bought you a replacement along, you belong to him now." Voldemort spoke, his red eyes standing out in the dim lit room he moved his hand motioning to a silver grey wolf that was beside him. The wolf’s coat looked like the moonlight itself reflecting off a cool stream with a low glow around it, it was mesmerising. Harry didn't even realise he was staring at the creature before him until he realised it had moved to inside his bars only then did the real danger hit him.   
Why was Voldemo-The Dark Lord giving him a gift, he opened his mouth to ask the question but the red eyed man was gone before the words reached his lips.   
A great sigh went through his body before he turned his attention back to the wolf. "Are you a real wolf? Or Animagus?" He whispered softly more to himself, than the wolf with blue eyes.   
A growl met his question as the wolf snarled it's teeth he was no real wolf, and not completely an Animagus. While he could take his alternate form at will it was only down to being a werewolf. The wolf began to pace the cell looking to the door on occasion before he used a large paw to nudge Harry so he was laying on his front. A whimper escaped Harry's lips as he was moved before it became a gasp as a cold nose began pushing up the rags he had for clothing, the rough tongue of the wolf running over his back healing the wounds before they fully occurred. It was only as Fenrir started to look at the boys skin that he realised he was lucky to have the golden boy, and he was all his. Voldemort had owed him a debt, finally it had been repaid.   
Fenrir continued to lick down the boys back ignoring his struggles the lower he got down his back using one large paw to keep the teen still. He gave a deep warning growl, he didn't want to hurt him before he got started.   
Teeth cut through Harry's ragged trousers as if they were a hot knife passing through butter. A gasp came from Harry’s lips as he more rapidly tried to escape the wolves hold, begging with whimpers of protest hoping that the wolf wouldn't try anything.   
"Please, please no." He began to worry as tears quickly fell.   
Harry could feel magic running over his skin, he tried to resist the tingle, but he found himself moving up onto all fours. "No no no!" Harry continued to beg, trying to fight of the magic that was holding him in the position on his hands and knees. His butt was proudly in front of the wolf’s face, almost teasing but Harry didn't want this. He feared what was about to come, he just hoped he was wrong.   
An animalistic growl escaped Fenrir when the scent of such a young boy hit his nose, ‘oh he was going to enjoy this one’. He would show his form to the boy, only after he had pounded him and hopefully impregnated the golden boy with his pups.   
The large grew wolf quickly mounted on top of Harry wrapping his large forelegs around his ribs, only from this angle did he realise how much larger he was than the boy. Struggling to line himself up, it was on his fifth attempted that he hit his goal and he howled as he forced his slick cock into Harry's dry tight passage. Quickly he began thrusting in and out. He could feel Harry’s tight channel becoming slick with blood as the boy whimpered trying to move his hips away, only tensing up which made it more pleasurable for Fenrir. He nipped Harry's shoulder firmly as a warning for him to stop struggling, when the boy continued his bit more firmly, not yet drawing blood but he wasn't far from it by this point. Suddenly Fenrir slammed his length inside panting, his whole body shaking with his pants, as he could feel his knot growing inside the young wizard. It took only two more ragged thrusts before his knot firmly locked him inside Harry's tight ring, long thick strands of cum escaping out of his penis. His teeth sunk into the young boys shoulder marking him officially as his. As his mate’s blood hit his tongue Fenrir's second orgasm racked through him, more long thick sprays of cum filling the already full back passage of the famous Harry Potter. He knew he wouldn't be moving from inside him anytime soon.   
Silent sobs racked the teens body, tears falling thick and fast down his face. When he felt the tingle of magic washing over him again he knew he could try and move away. Harry used to chance to move away before whimpering out loud, he realised the excruciating pain was Fenrir still inside him.   
"Let me go, p-please." Harry begged trying to move again which only withdrew a growl from the wolf again, slowly he rose his head looking behind him only to see a glow of magic go over the wolf until there was no longer a wolf locked inside him but very much a man.   
Fenrir offered a toothy smile, forcing Harry to lay on his side as he led down spooning the boy from behind.   
"Tomorrow you come home with me. You are my bitch now."   
Harry gulped visibly as he twisted to look back at the man only then did it really click who he was.   
"Fenrir Greyback." Harry gasped, he had just been... Abused by the one man he never wanted to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set up a kik so if anyone has any ideas or anything feel free to message me! SlytherinSmut

  
The next time Harry woke he found his body was no longer on the cold stone floor of the dungeons but he could fee soft grass below him. He slowly opened up his eyes, trying to look at the world through his bright green eyes but he wasn't met by what he thought he would see. There were feet moving around him, normal human feet. He was around other people! Had he ran from Fenrir or was that just some nightmare? Cautiously he pushed himself up onto his hands whimpering in pain at the movement. He hurt, his whole body hurt, his butt hurt. It wasn't until Harry began to look around he seen his prison had only moved. There were still bars holding him captive, long wooden sticks were holding him captive, cautiously he rose his hand and touched a bar hoping he would be able to get out. As soon as skin made contact a scream tore up his throat and his body began to convulse, what magic was that? A localised cruciatus curse? That was a new one to him.  
A whimper escaped as he scrubbed a hand over his eyes trying to recollect his mind, he was around people locked away in the middle of nowhere. Great.  
"You're awake, finally." A gruff voice spoke from behind. Harry quickly spun around and found himself face to face with the man who had saved him from his previous prison only to place him in his own version of it.  
"H-how long have I-I been out?" Harry’s voice was weak; he sounded more like an eight year old child than the eighteen year old he was. He was terrified, not sure what he meant by that, surely he'd only fallen asleep for an hour or two. Maybe six but that was rare for him to sleep that long  
"Two weeks, cub," he shrugged as if it was nothing looking down at him not sure what else he could say to him. "Oh and you're my bitch now." He added the extra comment flashing his toothy smile before walking away once again, "Jess bring him his food!" He called out to a young female who was working over a fire.  
"Yes Alpha," Jess nodded quickly spooning his food into one of the China bowls they had, she walked over after placing a spoon inside it and pushed it inside the bars before walking away. Jessie was a very pretty girl, natural baby blue eyes, blonde hair, slender but curved build. The bars hadn't shocked her due to her being a werewolf, it was only programmed to shock a human - well witch or wizard; every time a human touched it the shock would intensify. It was an easy way to teach the boy discipline.  
Harry looked to the bowl of food for a moment his stomach giving a loud growl at the prospect of something fresh. Cautiously he grabbed the bowl wincing at the heat that instantly hit his hands before he took up the spoon spooning a large mouthful of meat and gravy into his mouth. It scolded his throat as it went down but it was the best tasting thing he had ever had, even compared to Hogwarts food. It didn't take Harry long to polish off his bowl before he placed it near the bars again carefully not to touch them before he curled up in a ball hugging his knees tightly to his chest as he led down on his side. He looked around he couldn't see anyone he recognized until one face stood out. "Remus!"  
The sandy haired werewolf in question raised his head at the call of his name before a grin split across his scarred face, "Cub!" He called putting down the firewood he had been collecting before walking over, he put his arm through the bars running his fingers through Harry's hair before messing it up and retracting his arm. "Good to see you awake" he commented looking him over, trying to hide his grimace when he noticed how thin he was. He couldn't help but blame himself he had promised James and Lily that he would look after him. He had failed them; most importantly he had failed Harry.  
"It's so good to see you awake and well, between you and me Alpha was getting worried." The wolf lowered his voice on his last comment looking over Harry's head to see the man in question coming over.  
A whimper passed his lips when Remus moved his hand away instantly missing the contact. "P-please Remi look after me, am I safe h-here?" Harry stuttered before he moved away from the bars as he seen Fenrir coming over.  
"He's my cub Lupin, get to work." Fenrir growled, the younger wolf nodded before he headed off to go back to collecting the needed firewood. "How are you feeling?"  
Harry just stared at the man, he had locked him up, then asked just such a casual question? Was he really for real? He raised an eyebrow debating on replying before he eventually spoke, "marvelous." Sarcasm was clear in his voice along with boredom.  
This drew a growl from the wolf who put a hand through the bars pulling him close to them but not against them, "Don't push me, cub."  
"Or what?"  
"Or I will make your life a living misery, you are mine now. My bitch, you will bare my pups. Every time I feel like fucking you it will happen!"  
Harry nodded nimbly there was nothing more he could do, he looked to his feet knowing better than to attempt to fight back, he would lose badly. The golden boy had lost all of his fight.  
Fenrir grinned when Harry almost submitted, almost. He was going to make the perfect pet, "Tomorrow you will be allowed out of the bars but only during the day as it is full moon. If you were to come out before I have marked you mine one of the others would kill you." He warned simply, watching him under his stern gaze before cautiously reaching out and cupping the boys face "You're safe inside here." He promised him having softened his voice. The old werewolf certainly had a soft spot for the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler Chapter while I try ad sort my head out to get back into writing with broken fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life got crazy. I promise I will try to stick to do at least once a month updating. Hopefully I've got a day or so to write up a few chapters. :)   
> Thanks for the reviews! They mean everything to me.

A nightmare startled Harry from his slumber, that night he shared with Fenrir regularly coming back to haunt him. A cold sweat broke out over the teen, he didn't even realise he had been whimpering till he heard the metal whining as it was opened. "No, no, please no." He begged using his arms to cover his face it didn't stop the shaking though his next action threw him off, the wizard quickly turned before he lost what he had eaten that day.   
Soft mumbling came from the man behind Harry, he was rubbing his back gently trying to sooth him.   
"Go away," he begged, blindly trying to push the unknown man away before having to stop as he threw up, the heaving didn't stop till they were dry and Harry was exhausted. Warm strong arms cradled him to a strong body picking him up, he was unconscious before he even found out where he was being taken to.   
It was hours later before Harry woke, he was curled up against that strong body once again, "did you save me Remy?" He asked sleepily presuming it was his fathers best friend who's body he was against.   
"Why are you so fixated on that wolf?" That dark voice half growled, the voice that filled his nightmares.   
A soft yelp passed his lips as he tried to push himself away from the warm body he had just been curled up to.   
"Stop struggling, cub" the arms tightened not wanting to release his prize any time soon, it had felt so nice to have someone against him again. Not that Fenrir would be admitting that to anyone, he was Alpha he didn't need anyone.   
Fenrir was pulled from his thoughts by a sudden warm and wet liquid gong over his bare chest, it was only when the stench of blood hit his sensitive senses did he react. "Cub?" He asked worry clear before Harry threw up more blood, carefully Fenrir rolled the wizard onto his stomach rubbing his back like he had done the night before.   
"Lupin! Get your ass in here!"   
Remus ran straight to the hut where his alpha stayed cringing instantly at the smell, when he opened the door he visibly paled at the sight before him. "I-I I will get some potions." He stuttered before disappearing with a crack of apparation.   
"Stupid wizards" Fenrir shuddered he hated anything to do with them but he felt out of his depth with Harry. He knew Harry was just a gift to sweeten him up from the dark lord but this was something deeper, much deeper.   
The sandy haired wolf apparated just outside of the hut hesitating before he walked in quickly forcing various coloured potions down the now passed out teens throat.   
"Why isn't he conscious?!" The grey haired wolf snapped at his cub   
"He's sleeping, Alpha." Remus said calmly waving his hand over Harry's body preforming a cleansing charm and a diagnostic spell before hesitating at what he found, "alpha, he's in pup."   
Fenrir looked over Remus stunned, yes he had frequently said about making him bare his pups but so soon? Could he tell the teen? No, not yet. He had four months to try and persuade him that he could be a good man... Almost be a good man.   
Harry chose that moment to groan weakly pulling his Alpha from his thoughts, "cub?" The grey haired wolf asked cautiously, ignoring the raised eyebrow he got from his other cub.   
"No-no, please no." The wizard whimpered curling up into a ball, he didn't want to be around Fenrir, he didn't want to go through that again. In his mind it only happened yesterday not two weeks ago.   
Remus cautiously stepped forward, "Harry, cub I'm here it's okay." He soothed keeping his eyes on Fenrir as he kneeled down not wanting to disobey his Alpha. When he received a curt nod which was followed by said wolf walking out he chose that moment to force a new potion down the boys throat. "You need to eat Harry, it's only because of Fenrir you're alive he found you covered in your own sick." He explained trying to soften up Harry for his Alpha, knowing he was pregnant made it so much more important to the pack. The odds were one in five hundred thousand of him having a werewolf for a pup, but that was what they would all be silently hoping for. While Remus would never wish what happened to him on anyone it would be amazing for one to be born into this life. While the odds weren't that bad one hadn't actually been born in over a thousand years as no one wanted to bear a cursed child.   
"No, please Remy I'm scared." The raven haired wizard had a small pout across his lips which quickly disappeared with the smell of food.   
"Hey, alpha said to bring this in" Joe offered him a small smile before placing the plate down beside him and heading back out While Joe was one of Fenrir's longest serving pack members he still didn't have time for new people. The shaggy red head didn't deal with change.   
"Eat cub, I'll still be here." The sandy haired wolf promised the boy just hoping he'd eat a little. He wouldn't tell him that he was in pup, no. That was Alphas place not his, as much as Harry needed to know Remus wouldn't disobey his Alpha.   
Harry whimpered but he was starving, he carefully rolled onto his side spooning some of the hot food into his mouth. He moaned at the taste the food was so good, though he found himself full after just a few mouthfuls. Disappointed he pouted slightly but knew he needed to stop not wanting to be sick again. "M'sleepy, love you Remy." Harry mumbled curling up on the animal skins before falling back into a deep sleep.   
Remus watched as harry fell asleep, he felt so sorry for him but in the same train of thought, he knew he would be well looked after here at the pack. Yes he was near the bottom of the ranks but despite everything Fenrir still took him on and had been teaching him to be a wolf, hopefully Harry shouldn't be too different. Once harry expceted it, it would be easy, it was just getting to that point. He knew Harry didn't adapt well to change but it was just going to be one of those things he was going to have to hope.   
Remus was pulled from his thoughts when the Alpha walked back in, he didn't miss the look of sadness on his face when he seen how little the boy had eaten.   
" At least he's had something, Alpha" The younger wolf pointed out   
Fenrir didn't nothing more than grunt in reply taking his spot sitting down beside Harry ,he'd used the time away to clean up in the nearby stream he didn't want his mate to wake up and have to witness his own blood on the person beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

\--   
It was another two days before Harry woke again, it was going to be a long road. Fenrir found himself being pushed away the moment the boy was awake, at this he growled not liking the way he was being treated, 

"Enough boy. You are my mate an-" 

"DO NOT CALL ME BOY!" Harry suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs pulling a fist back as he sat up before repeatedly hitting his Alpha in the chest tears suddenly streaming down his face. 

Fenrir was in shock at first how had that just happened, the moment he regained himself he shifted and quickly pinned the child below him. "Oh no you don't! Show me some respect." He growled down at him not happy for the way he was being treated. He was Alpha no one treated him like this! 

"Fuck you!" Harry screamed before calling into his inner animal until what was below Fenrir was no longer human but was pure black wolf with startling green eyes. What? 

It was the shock for the second time that day that had caught him off guard, enough so for Harry to worm his way out from under the large man and run from the hut. 

The young wizard ran out into the clearing looking around for a moment until he seen the sandy haired wolf he was looking for. He ran into Remus pouncing up into his arms giving the elder no choice but to catch him and drop the wood he had been carrying. 

It was certainly a sight to be seen, a fully grown man holding a dog-no wolf close to his chest as it lay on his back in his arms, "hey little guy." He said looking down the moment he seen the eyes he knew it was harry but how the hell did he become an animagus? When did this happen? Why didn't he know? So many questions came bubbling out into his mind and h just didn't know what to do. He was drawn from this thoughts by the enraged shouts of the Alpha. 

"You put that down. He is mine I tell you Lupin!" 

"Sorry cub, Alphas orders." 

The wolf whined as he was lowered to the ground he didn't move from where he was led on his stomach as Fenrir came closer, he was terrified. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were a wolf!" Alpha barked. 

A growl was all that escaped harry his hackles rising up, he had intended it to surprise Lupin, Sirius had helped him learn before he was killed. At the memory the pup subconsciously whined. 

"Why don't you like being called boy? You need to talk to me!" He snapped. 

"I can answer that actually Alpha." Remus spoke up looking over to the large man before him, he showed his neck showing he meant to harm just wanting to help thee situation. He lowered himself down to Harry's level. 

"Glamour's don't work in other forms cub" He commented before running his hand backwards through his fur showing the alpha the empty missing patches where scars would have been in his human form. "His uncle used to beat him and call him boy. It brings back memories, he would be beaten with leather or his uncle would force himself onto Harry in ways you don't want to know about." 

Harry shifted back into his human form curling up against Lupins leg as sobs racked his body. He inhaled slowly before entering Fenrir's mind and showing him the memories of him growing up. 

_A four year old boy having his hands held over flames while stood on a chair._

_"You burned my food boy!"_

_Sobs escaped him as he bit his lip refusing to cry as blistered began forming on his skin. When a sob escapd his body the hot frying pan was suddenly used to hit him across his head with before it went black and changed..._

_This time Harry was naked having the word freak carved into his chest while having to give his uncle a hand job, he looked no older than seven. Eight at the most, tears began to fall as his uncle finishrd over his bloody chest._

_"That was pathetic boy!"_

_It changed for a final time, again Harry was naked his hands tied to a radiator with something Fenrir didn't recognise they looked like silver cuffs. He was being beaten with a long leather stick_

_"you're worthless boy, barely worth getting of over"_

_A grunt escaped the mans lips as his load fired over Harry's raw back._  
  
Harry carefully withdrew from Fenrir's mind before blackness hit him once again, that had drained his weak body more than he thought it would. 

Fenrir just stood there in pure shock not knowing how to react to what he had just seen. He was no better than the man who did that to his mate, he had forced himself on him.   
"Alpha?" Lupin asked tentatively before his Alpha flipped and spun around ripping a tree from his roots and throwing it across the clearing barely missing on of the younger members before he stormed off into the woods he needed to kill that man who had hurt his mate. 

Alpha didn't return for another few hours, when he did he almost smiled. The pure black wolf was dragging one of the animal skins from the hut to the fire before he lay down on it. 

Slowly he walked over and sat on a near by log, he could see Jessie cooking and could only hope his cub was going to eat. "Harry?" He asked quietly not wanting to startle him.   
Harry cautiously looked over, fearing he was going to be sent away... Wait he didn't want to leave? No he didn't. It was just because Remus was here that was all... Wasn't it? 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled before looking away. 

As the word passed Alpha's lips Jessie dropped the boiling hot bowl of soup on the curled up wolves head. Had the Alpha just apologised? 

Harry's yelp was a piercing sound through the air the hot liquid was burning his skin, everything hurt. 

Fenrir was the first up picking him up in his arms running him to the stream before throwing him into the water to cool him off it was all he could think of. 

Remus headed off as soon as he seen it to fetch some burn salve and a pain potion, Harry was going to need it. He felt sorry for the kid. 

Harry panicked once he hit the cold water, he couldn't swim. He forced his body to go back to human form his back already starting to blister. It was the least of his worries as he thrashed around in the water before he was dragged out by the same man that had thrown him in. 

"I'm sorry cub." He mumbled again holding him lose as Harry coughed up the last of the water at he had taken in leaning against his Alpha's chest closing his eyes. He didn't sleep just enjoyed the closeness for a moment.


End file.
